1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper lock assembly for an article, e.g., a trunk, with a zipper having two pull tabs, and more particularly to a zipper lock assembly that allows auto-ejection of the pull tabs and easy resetting in the code number for unlocking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional zipper lock assembly generally includes a casing with a tie rod onto which two pull tabs of a zipper of a trunk or the like are tied up in an overlapped manner. The tie rod with pull tabs tied up thereon is pressed and a follower member is moved inward to a locked position after the number wheels mounted to the casing are turned to a position other than the correct number code position. Nevertheless, it is found that the pull tabs may not be overlapped for locking if they are too short. Removal of the pull tabs from the tie rod is inconvenient, as the user must remove them one by one. The pull tabs might even be stuck on the tie rod.